Due to increasing outputs of engines of single-trace vehicles, especially motorcycles, it has become more and more difficult to transfer the driving power of the engine onto the road and thus make full use of the power. The problem has been addressed by design means, namely by gear-box speeds, lower centers of gravity, improved spring arrangements and shock absorbers and also by new tire designs, presenting new rubber mixtures, greater crown width, tires without a pattern, etc.